beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell - Pilot
Mitchell is portrayed by Guy Flanagan in the pilot. Personality In the pilot he is caring and helpful. After a full moon night George awakes naked and in a place he has never been before. Mitchell fetches him up and helps him to get new clothes. He is interested in Georges feelings and asks him if it still hurts. He acts very comforting and caring towards him. Furthermore he supports George with his relationsship to his ex fiancee Julia Beckett. He tells him to finally go to her and speak to her. Mitchell also finds the celler where George could turn into a werewolf and does not need to hurt himself or others that much anymore. He also supports Annie a lot. While George wants her out of the house, Mitchell supports Annie so that she can stay. He is also interested in her and listens to her talking about her live and her fiancee. When Annie tells him that she has not gone out of the house, he tries to support her by saying she should come with him and they should go out together. But Mitchell is also a little arrogant. After the land agent Cathy has thought George and Mitchell were a couple, Mitchell answers George's question "How could she think we were a couple?" with "Yeah I am way out of your league". Women think Mitchell is very attracktive, mysterious and a little dangerous. They like him a lot. Mitchell is well aware of that. He likes flirting and going out. Sometimes he just goes out for finding someone, whose blood he could drink. He finds it very hard to control his bloodlust. When he stays over at Laurens house, he almost kills her but turns her into a vampire to safe her. He is deeply sorry for it and appologizes to Lauren about what he did to her. After he had tasted her blood he finds it even harder to resist to drink blood. Differences with main series Mitchell There are few differences between the Mitchell in the pilot episode and the Mitchell in the TV series. For starters, the main Mitchell is more of a modern day sort of person, while the pilot version is described early on to look old in the eyes. The pilot Mitchell also seems to talk about old machinery and apparently does illusions, something the TV Herrick did. The pilot Mitchell could be described as a combination of the personalities held by his TV counterpart and Hal, seeing as he has the social skills of the main Mitchell, but he has the oldness that is vital to Hal's character. Another difference to the main Mitchell is that in the pilot universe, vampires like Mitchell have enhanced speed that is similar to the Syfy vampires. Guy Flanagan.png MitchellPilot2.png MitchellPilot.png MitchellPilot3.png MitchellPilot4.png 9ed9e73ecefa44550b4a82994e9564f9.jpg ee82063fc518343c9da7a3b52e061bac.jpg MitchellPilot5.png MitchellPilot6.png MitchellPilot7.png MitchellPilot8.png MitchellPilot9.png MitchellPilot10.png MitchellPilot11.png MitchellPilot12.png MitchellPilot13.png MitchellPilot14.png MitchellPilot17.png MitchellPilot19.png MitchellPilot22.png MitchellPilot25.png MitchellPilot27.png MitchellPilot28.png MitchellPilot31.png MitchellPilot32.png MitchellPilot33.png MitchellPilot35.png MitchellPilot36.png MitchellPilot37.png GeorgeMitchell342.png Category:Characters Pilot Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Vampires Category:BBC Vampires Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:Changed Pilot Characters Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Category:Vampire-Ghost Friendship Category:Supernatural Trinity BBC